


Interlude: Sling

by leiascully



Series: The FBI's Most Unwanted [67]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, X-Files OctoberFicFest 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: Strange how pain looked so much like other altered states.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: The FBI's Most Unwanted [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/249118
Kudos: 10





	Interlude: Sling

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: S3  
> A/N: For the Inktober prompt "sling".

He’d been tackled by a suspect and gone ass over teakettle. He was lucky to have only strained his rotator cuff. She told him that, firmly, as she strapped him into the splint. He blinked at her with hazy eyes. His pupils were dilated from the medication; it looked, for a moment, like desire, and she had to drag her gaze away from the dusky pink of his parted lips. Strange how pain looked so much like other altered states. The body was a miracle, trying to preserve itself. 

“Scully,” he said, and his voice was husky. She stifled the jolt inside her. Her response to his bare chest and flushed cheeks was no less automatic than the reaction of his own body to the pills they’d given him. To read into it would make her no better than Mulder, mistaking the stars for visitors from other worlds.

“What?” she asked. 

“How’m I supposed to shower?” he asked.

She bit back a response. “Carefully,” she said.

“No sponge bath?” he pouted.

She raised an eyebrow. “You could try asking Skinner.”

“I might,” he mumbled.


End file.
